


Transfer Student

by Vexelier_Suix_Cipher



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Male OC - Freeform, OC, haikyuu oc, idk - Freeform, im just bored, lgbtq+, read I guess?, this tagging shit takes forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexelier_Suix_Cipher/pseuds/Vexelier_Suix_Cipher
Summary: So-This is a Ryunosuke Tanaka x Yume Shifuta (an OC of mine/me-)Read if you want? It's kinda more for me to finally write this down but anyone Is welcome to read!
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/OC, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Original Male Character(s), Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Shifuta Yume
Kudos: 6





	1. Karasuno Highschool

**Author's Note:**

> !!The bolded parts are spoken in Japanese just to clear that up!!

'Ah shit.'

Yume Shifuta was the new transfer student from the USA but originally lived in Costa Rica with his dad. The boy barely knew any Japanese. Only the essentials and how to count to 10. But reading? Lord have mercy.

He immediately didn't fit in with his appearance. His skin was tanner than everyone (cuz they pale ngl) and his eyes were big and round. Along with the shitton of pins on his backpack. Oh did I mention he had a backpack instead of a satchel? Yeah, another reason he stood out. Instead of looking so....nice (they're all hot) he looked lost and quickly walked along the hallways.

"Ah, English." Yume said out loud in English, looking at the 'English' plate on the side of a classroom. Below it had the name of the teacher, 'Mr. Takeda' and under that, '武田先生'. (It means Takeda-Sensei)

He knew that in Japanese he would add 'Sensei' at the end of a teacher's name or just call them sensei. He straightened himself out and took a breath before deciding to go in.

Nervously, he walked into the classroom and someone immediately spoke to him in Japanese. 

" **Welcome! Might I ask your name?** "

Ah shit. All the boy was able to decipher was ''Welcome". Reading the nametag that had the words "English Teacher" on it, he glanced at the teacher and bowed slightly before giggling nervously.

"Sorry but, I'm a new transfer student and don't know much Japanese....You must be Mr. Takeda, right? Um- Takeda-Sensei?"

He said in English, hoping the teacher would understand. Much to his surprise, the teacher nodded and smiled.

"You're correct! I'm Mr. Takeda the English teacher here. Since no one really likes teaching English, I teach 1st years, 2nd years, and 3rd years. If you'd like, I can help you around the school?" He asked, gesturing to the sheet in the boy's hands. Ah yes, the sheet. It showed all his classes and the school map. But of course, Yume couldn't read it.

"Ah yes! If it wouldn't bother you too much! Thank you so much!" Yume said relieved, bowing again at the teacher. Takeda bowed back and let out a laugh while taking the sheet the 2nd year gladly handed him.

"So, you have me first," Ittetsu smiled and giggled, "How lucky!" making [Y/n] laugh alongside him. "Then math, science, social studies, physical education-" "Um...do they have a volleyball unit in P.E?" Yume asked timidly, staring at the teacher with a smile. The boy started to get worried until the English teacher broke out a wide grin and laughed. 

"I happen to be the assistant coach of the boy's volleyball team!"

Well, that was shocking, to say the least. At least to Shifuta. He hoped no one was a defensive specialist....he was 5'5 (1/2) and had a pretty good build to him. He could use some work on spiking though. 

"Though I have to check with Coach Ukai to see if we have any space left for a new player...." Takeda mumbled, writing something down on his arm with a pen. Yume sighed and nodded. Maybe he would have to play alone again. 

A while later, Takeda walked Yume around the school, writing down on his sheet the translations of each room so Shifuta could remember which classroom was which. He was starting to understand and really like this school. Let's just hope people liked him too. Walking around, he got to see the school better and was guided through all the halls. 

His outfit consisted of the black boys uniform but he had on a pair of leather boots that reached his knees, along with a pride bracelet and his sparkly blue watch. 

The black color of the uniform just made his red hair look brighter and bring out his golden-yellow eyes. Pretty good looking right?

Anyways, as the school tour ended, Takeda turned to him as they entered the English classroom. "Would you like to see the gym after class? The tea will be practicing and you can see who you're dealing with." Smiling widely, Yume nodded and thanked the teacher, taking a seat at the desk Takeda told him to sit at. 

As the bell rung, another student sat down and the class was full. Takeda wrote down something on the board and then stood at his desk with a smile. 

"Good morning!! **You might recognize some of your students in class but please settle down. My name is** Mr. Takeda, **or Takeda-Sensei as you would say it in Japanese.** " He said to the class, writing the Japanese version of his name. Yume was not liking how this was going. " **Now, you'll be introducing yourselves in English using this sentence starter, just fill in the blanks.** "

'Hello, my name is _____ and I like _____.'

What was this? Pre-school? Some of the students started to try and pronounce the sentence along with Takeda while Yume sat there staring at the board. This was so easy. He wanted to laugh at the bad pronunciation of the students around him. Snickering lightly, he smirked and started doodling in his notebook. 

" **The only exception to this will be Shifuta since he's this years transfer student and will be introducing himself to me.** " 

Yume snapped his head forward, only hearing his name and the word 'Transfer'. The hell did the teacher just say? He was confused and had no idea what was happening. As everyone started getting up and introducing themselves to one another, Takeda called Yume over.

"Since you already know all of this, I'd like you to introduce yourself to me. You are the new transfer student, aren't you? I'd like to know where you transferred from."

Sly little bastard.

"My name is Yume Shifuta, or Shifuta Yume as you would say it here. I came from the USA but originally was born and raised in Costa Rica." Yume said, tugging on the collar of his uniform. Damn the classrooms were hot. "Costa Rice....isn't that um...Cental America correct?" Takeda asked, nervous he messed up on his words. Yume nodded with a smile. "Yup!" "Isn't that a Spanish speaking country?" Exposed. "Ah, yes it is...." "And you were raised there? Do you speak Spanish as well?" 

Well duh, to live in that country and have latinx parents meant he knew Spanish. It was his first language after all.

"I do speak Spanish as well, it was my 1st language other than English. Though I still do mess up sometimes." He said with a shrug. "That is very interesting? If you don't mind, could you demonstrate?" "What would you like me to say?" 

Giving the boy the same phrase he said before for the introduction, Takeda wriggled in his seat. He had never met someone who spoke fluent Spanish. All his nerves were tingling with excitement as Yume took a breath. 

"Mi nombre es Yume Shifuta, o tambien Shifuta Yume en Japones. Soy de los Estados Unidos per naci en Costa Rice." He said, confident in his language. Takeda let out a squeal of excitement but soon coughed into his hand and straightened himself out with a small blush of embarrassment.

Yume laughed at the teacher and smiled. "I'm glad you like my Spanish!"

===

As the class finally ended, Yume rushed out of the classroom and to the English teacher's class. I mean, he promised to show him the gym and the volleyball team members. And Yume always remembered promises.

"Ah! Shifuta! Taking my offer to meet the volleyball team I presume?" 

"Yeah! I can't wait!"

Takeda chatted with the boy as they walked to the gym, some of the members already being there as the two males entered the gym. " **Takeda-Sensei!! Eh? Who's this?** " A boy with messy bright orange hair jumped over to the two, loudly making Yume's presence known.


	2. Meeting the Team

" **Takeda-Sensei!! Eh? Who's this?** "

Where was the closet again? Because Yume was about to go back in there.

" **Hinata Boke!! I just wasted a toss because you ran over there you idiot!!** " A boy with straight jet black... or was it a dark blue?...dark hair yelled loudly to the orange-haired ball of energy which Yume guessed was Hinata. Yume also guess the scowling boy was a setter due to him turning around from a setting position and the ball falling to where Hinata should've been.

" **This is Shifuta Yume! He wants to join the Volleyball team but I'm letting him see what he's going to be working with before he decides anything for sure**." Takeda said with a smile, ruffling the red hair that was at his hands reach. " **Ukai! What do you want to do with Shifuta?** "

Ukai turned to the boy and stop to his 5'8 stature with ease. Only about an inch or two taller than Yume. " **Do you have a position you already play? Or are you just a noobie?** " 

Yume looked over at Takeda nervously. "Um...Takeda-Sensei..?"

It was here that Ittetsu mentally facepalmed and walked to Ukai with a sheepish giggle. " **He doesn't understand Japanese very well. Shifuta transferred over from the USA-** " " **I gotcha.** " Ukai said, cutting the teacher off before Takeda starting rambling.  
"Um...D-do y-y-ou...um....v-v-olleyb-ball?" 

Takeda laughed at the coach's broken English, gripping his sides as Yume stifled a laugh by biting his hand. Ukai huffed out and looked at the teacher. " **Do I look like I speak English?!? You ask him**!!" Ukai whined out, sitting down and crossing his arms like a child. Takeda wiped his tears away and started speaking to the boy.

"Do you have a position you used to play? Or are you just starting?"

Suga walked over (I always think of the 3rd years being really good at speaking English -w-) and turned to the coach. " **Does he not speak Japanese?** " " **Sensei says he transferred from the USA and doesn't understand Japanese well. So, no.** "

Yume tuned out the other two people speaking and nodded at the teacher. "I played as the defensive specialist back in my old school."

Takeda blinked and widened his eyes slightly. "Defensive Specialist...?" He turned to the coach, never actually have heard of the position. " **Keishin, what's a defensive specialist?** " Ukai widened his eyes and looked at the red-head up and down. " **He plays as the DS?** " Ukai said pretty shocked, pointing at Yume.

Yume was sweatdropping and looking around worriedly. Sudden a boy at around 5'2, 5'3 ran over. He had spiked up dark brown hair with a little tuff of blond in the front. " **DS?!** " He said loudly, turning to Yume. " **YOU PLAY AS A DEFENSIVE SPECIALIST!?!?** " Backing up slightly, Yume looked around for help.

A silver-haired boy with a mole beside his eyes grabbed the small boy and pulled him back. " **Geez, calm down Noya!!** Sorry, he's very energetic." 

English? Holy shit- ENGLISH.

"Ah, it's fine! I'm guessing you're the Libero?" Yume asked as he turned to the boy. Noya's eyes sparkled as he got on his hands and knees, bowing down to Yume. " **Almighty defensive specialist.** " He said, putting his forehead to the ground. A boy with a buzzcut soon followed after him and did the same thing.

"Don't mind them, they're idiots."

Yume looked over at a girl with beautiful blue hair, a mole on her chin, glasses, and beautiful eyes. He smiled and laughed. "It's fine. I have a bunch of idiot friends too, they're no different." Shifuta said, squatting down to the boys. "Oi, get up." He said in English, poking both of their heads as he reached his hands out to help them.

Noya looked up and took the outstretched hand only to be yanked up as Yume stood up. As Noya got up, the other boy raised his head and saw only what he thought an angel looked like. "Get up!" The red-head said, grabbing both of the other boy's hands and pulling him upwards. 

Noya was staring at his hand in awe as Ukai suddenly told everyone to line up. " **Listen up! This is Shifuta Yume! He's the transfer student for the 2nd years and doesn't understand Japanese very well. He'll be playing as our defensive specialist. Everyone please introduce your name and position in English. If you can't say it in English, get your dumbass over to Takeda-Sensei who will introduce you. Understood?!** "

" **Yes coach!!** "

One by one they introduced themselves, some stuttering over their words, another few walking over to Takeda for help while just a few easily said hi like it was nothing.

"I'm Sawamura Daichi. And I'm the c-captain!" Daichi said, stumbling over the word 'captain' as he bowed slightly.

"Hey there! I'm Sugawara Koshi. Please call me Suga and that guy over there Daichi. I'm a setter but usually benched." The team looked at Suga with surprised faces as he introduced himself. 

"My n-name is Azumane Asahi. I'm a w-wing s-speh...spee...sp-spiker! And the ace-oh of this t-team!!" He stuttered out. Yume giggled and nodded. 

"This is Nishinoya Yu. He's the Libero of the team." Takeda said, putting his hand on a disappointed Noya. Tsukishima snickered at the boy who couldn't introduce himself properly.

"And, this is Tanaka Ryunosuke. Another Wing Spiker." Takeda said, patting the #5's back. 

"Ennoshita Chikara, wing spee- s-spiker!" The other two forgotten second years laughed at their friend who only nodded.

"Narita Kazuhito, middle bloo-blocker!" The boy said, bowing stiffly. Yume waved at him and smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"This is Kinoshita Hisashi, he's another wing spiker." Kinoshita waved with a sheepish smiled.

"Kageyama Tobia, Setter." Takeda said gesturing to Kageyama who just nodded.

"Hinata Shoyo!! I-I'm a m-middle blocker!!" Hinata said, jumping up and down excitedly. "Hi, Hinata! I hope we can become good friends!"

"Tsukishima Kei. Middle Blocker." The blond said softly, fixing his glasses on his face as he looked away. 

"Yamaguchi Tadashi! M-Middle blocker and....um..." The freckled boy looked over at the English teacher who nodded. "He's a middle blocker and also our pinch-server." Takeda said, Yamaguchi smiling slightly as he scratched his neck awkwardly.

"Shimizu Kiyoko, I'm the manager of this team." She said, holding up a small peace sign with her fingers.

"Yachi Hitoka, a-assis-te...t-tant manager!" She said, bowing rapidly. Yume laughed and smiled.

"Ukai Keishin, he's the coach." Takeda said, putting an arm around a grumbly Ukai's shoulders. " **English is hard...** "

"And my name's Takeda Ittetsu! But you already know that." He said with a grin.

"I'm Shifuta Yume, and I play as a defensive specialist!!" Yume said, holding up peace signs with both his hands as he grinned at the team.

The team bowed and said hello as Ukai clapped loudly. " **Shouldn't y'all be practicing?!?!** " With that, the team scurried to go back to practice. Yume sat down and huffed out a breath. "Who said you were going to relax?" Takeda said with a sly grin. Shifuta laughed and shook his head. "I don't have gear. I threw out my old stuff to buy new ones. Which I haven't yet." 

" **Does anyone have extra gear they can let Shifuta borrow?!** "

Yume got some extra shorts from the Ukai who had some laying around, a t-shirt from Hinata, and some knee-pads (and elbow sleeves) from Noya.

" **Arigato!** " Yume said, surprising the team as he ran to the changing rooms. Takeda laughed at all the shocked faces and shook his head. " **I said he didn't understand it well!! Not that he didn't know anything at all!!** "

===

Coming out feeling like a new person, Yume stretched and got ready for a practice match. 

'Finally, I get to play again.'


	3. Practice

Noya was put on the opposite side of the net from Yume the first set so Ukai could see what the new member could do.

Let's just say...

**Noya had competition.**

===

" **What the hell...** " Ukai murmured, watching as Yume dived down to go ground at incredible speed to dig the ball back into the air. The speed and reflexes the boy had were amazing. It was as if he could pinpoint exactly where the ball was going to hit before anyone actually hit it.

That's exactly what Yume could do.

He would stare at the ball as it flew over. Who hit it, how fast it was going, who would receive back, how hard it was hit, what angle, etc. With the information, Yume could get a small box where the ball would land, then he had to actually see it go over the net. As soon as it went over to their side, he would already be getting into position and hit the ball exactly where he wanted it.

But it wasn't the fact that Yume had good aim, speed, and reflexes that made Ukai's jaw dropped.

It was the fact he received Hinata and Kageyama's freak fast attack with such ease. 

Yes, it was fast and unpredictable. But so was he. 

It was too easy.

"THAT ALL YOU GOT?!?" Yume yelled out, looking at the freak duo with an insane expression. his eyes were wide, pupils so small you could barely see them, and a grin so big that it resembled one of a psychopath. It was scary. 

Then it was his turn to serve.

Yume took a breath in, then out. most people would serve a normal distance from the line but Yume? He stepped back enough for Tsukishima and Noya to lay down on the floor. Ukai was about to say something when the ball suddenly was thrown up into the air. It was almost too short. As soon as Yume pulled his arm back and jumped, the blond coach immediately knew how this was gonna go. 

**SLAM!!**

The ball rippled against the boy's hand and then shot to the other side of the net like a bullet. Smashing against the floor, a brand new volleyball squished at the harsh impact against the floor then shot back up through the air, bouncing on the floor making it to the bleachers.

"Damn it!! I threw it too short!!" Yume yelled out, sighing loudly and landing back on the ground easily.

Forget about Oikawa's crazy serve.

This was insane.

He received the freak fast attack, served like crazy, and could also block Asahi's spike like it was the easiest thing in the world. No wonder he was the defensive specialist.

They had to have him on the team.

As the match ended, the final scores were revealed. 12-25, 15-25, and 13-25. You can probably guess what team Yume was on.

Noya ran up to his fellow second year and shook him. " **RYU!!! DID YOU SEE THAT?!?! DID YOU SEE HOW AWESOME SHIFUTA'S RECEIVES WERE?!?** " Tanaka nodded, still starstruck of how such a nice boy absolutely destroyed them. " **TAKEDA-SENSEI!!! YOU GOTTA ASK SHIFUTA TO TEACH ME HOW TO RECEIVE AND DIVE LIKE THAT!!!** " Noya yelled out, running to his professor and shaking him too.

" **Keishin-** " 

" **He's on the team alright.** "

===

Soon enough, Yume got a new jersey. 

Number 13.

Y'know. Most people think 13 is an unlucky number due to 'Friday the 13th'. But Yume liked that. 13 was unlucky alright.

Because if you saw it on the court, you're going to lose.

===

" **Tanaka-Kun!!!** " Yume yelled out, running towards his best buds. Noya punched the redhead's shoulder as Tanka put an arm around the boy's neck to noogie him on the head. " **Nice to see you too Ryunosuke!!** " Yume said, flicking the spiker's nose.

Noya jumped up and down excitedly. Yume was finally going to teach him how to do those crazy receives.

" **How do you do them Yume?!? It's insane!!** " Yu said. Tanaka laughed but kept an ear out to listen.

" **You have to keep your eye on not just the ball, but who's the one tossing it, setting it, spiking it, receiving it, etcetera. After you can see how their hands hit it, watch how fast it's going, where it's going to land, the angle, and most importantly,** " Yume looked at Noya with a face that screamed insane. " **know how the hell you're going to get it. You better be flying across the gym faster than sonic himself. Map out a box where the ball might land. Then, when it flies back over the net, watch and pinpoint the exact spot it's going to land in.** " 

Noya sweatdropped as they reached the gym. They weren't supposed to be out this late. But Yume had a friend who owned a gym and was able to get somewhere to practice. Even if it was midnight and they were supposed to be sleeping, it was open for them.

" **C'mon!!** " Yume said loudly, rushing over to the storage gym and grabbing the essentials to set up the net as Noya ran to grab the Volleyball cart.


End file.
